fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Style of the Undrawn Long Sword
}} Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata) is an incredibly unique style of swordsmanship involving the use of a sheathed blade that is rarely used by other swordsmen, partially due to the difficulty it has and skill required on part of the user in order to use effectively. While technically not exposing the weapon's blade, users of this style have been shown capable of slicing foes as if they were wielding an unsheathed sword, directly bypassing the need to use the actual blade itself. A disciplined martial art that draws from a number of different variations of kenjutsu, on of the stances assumed in the performance of this form combines several of those found in the typical art of Iaido, where the swordsmen wields the sheath of their sword with one hand, and rests the other on the hilt. Combining the swordsmen's own skill, along with making use of the unque nature of their sword to produce attacks exclusive to the build of their weapon and magic it uses. Overview Description A style of swordsmanship that draws from the user’s skill rather than the amount of magic energy they have, it is exemplified as a rather rare style of sword fighting that has the practitioner fight with their desired weapon without bothering to unsheathe their blade from the scabbard, delivering powerful slashes while still their main choice of weapon is still holstered. What distinguishes it from other sword styles is the fact that even with the the edge of the blade being held inside its sheath, the attacker can still cut down large beasts and multiple opponents without so much as leaving any visible scars or wounds on the surface, doing so in a matter of seconds. While on the offensive, the wielder wield their weapon in their sheath, resting their dominant hand on the handle of their weapon while using free hand to grip the upper half of the scabbard, keeping both hands in balance with one another in-between swings. Fiore the most part, the styles relies solely on the swordsmen to never draw on their sword, no matter the circumstances, making it a purposeful hindrance on part of the user in order to limit their attacks. In many ways, this style can be seen as a challenge to use, partly due to the fact that it holds back their full potential to injure their opponent by concealing the full scope of their weapon’s cutting abilities. This function as an excellent means of holding oneself back in battle, or in rarer cases, substituting the need to unsheathe their sword due to the circumstances surrounding their weapons. Although having a reduced capacity in terms of offensive power, it more than makes up for it in terms of the type of complex techniques one can achieve while using it, as well as the smooth/fluid movements they can move with by having a more compressed stance, enabling a swordsman to combat enemies with swifter exchanges of slashes, inflicting blunt attacks on foes with their sheath. The user follow the Budo (武道, Budō) mentality of martial arts, quite literally translating to the "Martial Way", or may be thought of as the "Way of War". It should be noted that depending on the sword being employed, along with any abilities it may have, the user can produce a wide arrange of attacks or special moves that are solely unique to that individual. Since it bases itself upon employing a sword, the number of applicable weapons can be rather vast, employing a number of different sword types that range between simple Japanese katanas, broadswords, large claymores, rapiers, and even smaller swords. With an intricate method of use, the Undrawn Style adds greater versatility when combined with different weapons and styles of combat belonging to them, such as the quick paced belonging to fencing, or the fluid, yet strong movement of kendo when landing an attack. Style Drawing roots from multiple fighting styles in sword-related martial arts, the Undrawn Style is composed of two specific sword styles that are practiced with the intention of using fast-paced swings and the addition of the scabbard. One of these styles is the inclusion of [[Wikipedia:Iaido|'Iaido']] (居合道, Iaidō), a Japanese martial art that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack. Trivia Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles